A beauty but a funny Girl
by Sisters 123
Summary: You are A young poor girl that see's the world as a magical place but you also wish for a new life. lol that's all I can tell you!


It was a Little Town, a village on the east Side of London. It was in the early afternoon hours around 1 am. Young (y/n) Skipped there the village. She wasn't a girl of class, no she was from a poor family that lived in an old wooden house about 1 mile down the Road.

"Go day! Go Day!" People said around her and she said it to them. (Y/N) was always so cheerful and most people couldn't understand why?

"There goes to the baker with his tray like always. The same breed and roles like always" (Y/N) sang as she skipped through the streets of London.

"Good Morning. Mr. Blackmore. Have you lost something again?!" (y/N) asked looking at the older man.

Mr. Blackmore shook his head " No! Dear (Y/N). Tell me are you on your way to the bookshop again?!"

"Yep! I just finished reading this book. I'm sorry but I most be going." She showed him the book that was in her hands and then skipped off into the streets. People gave her looks as if she was crazy. No girl in their right Mind would be skipping in the street in London's and in nothing but a rag of a dress. People could never understand her. From the way her family lived, any person would feel Depressed. But not (Y/N)! She always saw the good in life and the happiness, She didn't care about money, having a husband, and kids, she simply enjoyed her life.

"Look it that girl! There she goes again. She really is a funny girl" (Y/N) could hear all the whispers from the People she passed. She simply put a smile on her face and ignored them.

 _'There most be more than this life_ '

With A smile on her face (Y/N) Arrived at her favorite shop out of the hole town. The bookshop. Entering with a smile and a skip in her step she entered the small shop. The shop was small, nothing more. She had been on good terms with the owner so he would let her come read and borrow the books that he had, and in some cases, he would give her a book that she loved.

(Y/N) the smile faded as she entered the small shop and saw a Young looking man around her age and a Tall man Dressed in black. They were talking with the book owner. The young Man looked like a noble and the man looked like a butler, but what caught her eye's was the fate that he had blood Red eyes.

" Aww If it isn't the bookworm of the town." He had stopped talking to the men and stood up to face her.

"Tell me where did you run to this week!"

"A small town in America! Tell me Do you have any new books?!" She laughed as she walked over to the bookcase and started to climb the latter. The other two men watched her. She was a beauty of all beauty's her long hair had lost waves that reached all the way to her middle back. The one thing the really caught their eyes was the fate that she simply had a rag of a dress. The other thing that confused them was the way she acted. Most people in this time were cold to all the nobles and pretty much everyone. But not this girl. Turning around she gave the Two young a kind warm smile.

 _'Beautiful'_ The one with Jet black hair and blood red eye's thought to himself.

"Not sine last week." He laughed at her as she Turned her back to them and start to climb up the latter more.

"It's all right I'll read this one again!" She pulled an old blue book from the case and gave it to him.

"That one? But you have already read it 3 time's" He tried to compress her to find another book but her thought nothing over it.

"Well, it's my Favorite!" She jumped off the latter and landed on the ground in front of the man and started to Dance around.

"There is the sword fight. Prince's Princess and Magical places." She acted out as if she total forgot that the man and his butter were in the room.

"Well if you like it some Much you can have It (Y/N)" He smiled and place the old book in (Y/N) small pale hand. A big smile came upon her and she gave the bookshop a hug.

"Oh thank you!" She pulled away and ran out of the shop with a skip in her step one again! The young man and what looked like butler just stood there and watched her as she skipped out of the store. The tall one watch her with his blood red eye's Her soul had a smiled like sweet berries.

"Tell me. Who is that girl"

"Well lord Phantomehive that is (Y/N) (L/N). She is one of the commoners that live's on the east side of town." The owner went on to tell that she was from a VERY poor family and that when she was 5 year's old her mother passed away and that she had to go live with her older brother.

" She is a beauty but a very funny girl if you ask me. Mean Men have asked for her hand but she has refused them." He also told them that she had been coming to his shop since she was a very small girl, and even when (Y/N) Mother passed away she never let her smile die.

This caused Ciel to look at is Faithful Butler Sebastian. The young lord and butler wanted to know more about this young Weird girl.

Thanking the shop owner and went down the road, they way the girl went.

The soon found (Y/N) sitting next to a Fontana reading her book. But they also saw a Small little girl sitting next to her.

"aww this is favorite you see! Here is where she meets the prince but she doesn't find it's him till chapter 3" She said to the little girl with a small sing in her voice.

She smiled to herself as the little girl gave her a hug and ran off down the road.

Singing and reading to the children had been one of her favorite things to do.

Looking out her eye's locked with Sebastian's who was stand over by the corner of one the buildings with his young master by his side.

She thought that she would. Play with him for a bit.

A smile came upon her lip's she stood up and gave Sebastian a soft smile and turned a skipped off.

Sebastian saw the game that she was going to play with him.

"My lord. If I may ask would you please go back to the shop why I follow the girl." Ciel at this point really didn't care what Sebastian. Waving his hand at Sebastian The butler walked on after the girl.

(Y/N) Looked over her shoulder to see the butler following her even tho her nose was stuck in a book.

"There must be more than this provincial Life!" She did a full 360 turn and held the book up in the air. People stopped and turn to watch her as she skipped through the crowd. The butler hot of her heals.

" Look there she goes. That girl is weird but amazing but she is a puzzle" People watch her. Some smiled at her and waved.

Walking out of the town she stopped and turn to face Sebastian, Who was standing about 10 feet away from her.

" You know it's not very nice to follow a young girl" She gave him a cocky smile.

"I. I was just making sure that no harm would become of the young lady." He slowly walked up to her.

"Is that so. Demon.?" Sebastian stopped in his tracks when he saw her say that word. It popped into his mind as to how she would know that.

"If I may ask? How do you know that I'm a demon!?" (Y/N) Broke into a laugh and looked at him.

"It's clear as Day did you know! It your Eye's. No human has eye's the are blood red narrow do aware eye's turn to into slits" She calmly said. If she was any other human Sebastian would have killed her right then and there, But no there was special about this one human, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It I may ask how do you know all this?"

"I read it in a book. Now If I may ask what is your name butler1" She gave him a smile and took a step closer to him. there were just about 2 feet away from each other.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Head Phantomhive Butler My lady!." He placed his hand on his heart and bowed to her.

"and My name is (Y/N)." Sebastian then took her hand a brought it put to his lips and kissed it. Normally if any other man would have done this she would have slapped him but there was something about this man. This demon. A kind smile came upon her rose lips as she kissed her hand.

"May I walk you home My lady" he held out his arm to her.

"Of course You may!" She took his arm and he walked her to her home.

They came upon an out wooden house that looked like it was rotting. Letting go of his arm she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I hope to see you later" She walked up the steps and turned to him.! Her eyes were kind and soft.

"I do to my lady. I do too!" He bowed to her and watch her walk up the step and open the day. Buy before she walked in she gave him one last look and waved to him before she walked into the old wooden home and closed the door.

Closing the door behind her. she bit her lip and smiled. For once in her life, she had talked to a man that was not trying a make her marry him but she talked to a man the made her smile even more.

Sebastian how stood outside couldn't help but give off a small smile. Ms (Y/N) was a Beauty but a funny Girl!


End file.
